STARWARS RISE OF THE DARK JEDI: REAPERKINGS
by Ray Patino
Summary: Quinn Mitchell Carter is about to embark on a mission of vengeance towards those that did him wrong. Already living with a ghost from another dimension possessing his brain and his madness is stirring up evil from galaxies all across the never ending universe in a new twisted tale by The Author of The Soul King Ray Rage Patino comes the 3 part series fan fiction.


_STAR WARS: RISE OF THE DARK JEDI- _ _REAPERKINGS _

**BY: RAY "RAGE" PATINO – ART BY: RAGE**

**PART 1 OF 3 (full fan fiction Series) **

(FAN ONLINE SERIES) 2014

**CHAPTER O: Reborn In Darkness **

**X****adin **had been a dangerous world even before the rise of the new dark _**JEDI **_with the acid-red rain storms, black oceans infested with giant sea-monsters, massive hurricanes swept the planet, and every time the deadly storms unleashed themselves over "Xadin" a toxic wind would accompany the cyclones. This world rested at the very end of the "Outer Rim" another exiled place. Considered by the "Old Republic" as uninhabited, mountains covered in a black dark snow, it was a dangerously ruthless and toxic world perfect place: for EVIL to grow. "Xadin" was known for Releasing poisonous gas fumes every several hours when the three black suns above the atmosphere rotated to the north. The planet "Xadin" was another destination deleted from the Jedi archives' much like the world where the clones had been designed, engineered and given life by a superior race. It was also a grim place where "SITH LORDS" gathered for the "REAPERKING" -a dark lord who was neither "Jedi nor "Sith" "The Reaper King" commanded "The Disciples Of Wraith" more than 10.000 years before the battle of "YAVIN" In the unknown galaxy of "Satiter" more than 12 billion light years from Earth. At the very center of the planet's massive monstrous ocean- a tower made of chrome and black crystals can be seen bulging out from the depths of the deep black sea increasing the waves of the planet to an astonishing "50ft in height the roots of the tower made its way down to the planet's core and engraved themselves at the bottom of the world where "Orbs of all colors rotated around the structure beneath the waters. Under the sea's core was another world: one made of gold, and diamonds a Secret place where a new evil was in the process of being reborn, reconstructed, and released back into existence.

HE was ready "the body armor fitted his trim and fit body like a custom made suit, The guns in his black duffle bag, he ordered from a "UK WEBSITE" had been checked and re-checked by him, "in his mind everything had to be perfect so he made sure the 2 handguns: a 357 Magnum Revolver was fully loaded, and the 45- a chrome plated beauty of a gun, he adored more than himself- had its clip fully loaded and filled to the brim with small body ripping killers: "Hollow Point Bullets" meant to explode on contact, and rip bones into small fragments.

At 6.4 in height and weighing in at 225 pounds "Quinn Mitchell Carter" "was a man, who left an impression wherever he went- at all times, at all places, people would stare when he walked by them at the local "WAL-MART" of respect, but also fear ,"The type of man a mother would tug their child closer to her, and grip them tight when he would walk by the aisles "he had tattoos everywhere, a sleeve in his right hand composed of Weapons' , The grim reaper, the face of a zombie , a giant heart cracked in the middle by a black dagger with a long sword dipped in blood going down to his wrist. On his left hand: just one tattoo covered most of the arm it was a box "The OMEN-ALPHA BOX" a very old legendary antique puzzle box which is said to open the "THE REAPERING " a stream line connector for dimensions, or a side road to reach another existence.

The "OMEN-ALPHA" box tattoo covered his left arm, like a giant glove used to dispose of rotten bodies, INK colored musical notes came out of the tattoo, flowing down to his fingers" A Black and RED Box with symbols, patterns, and strange designs, "trimmed in brass, and chrome with what seemed like faces of human beings tattooed drifting away from the box like Ghosts made of Ink.

"Quinn Mitchell Carter" was a disturbed man at the age of '35 he had been fired over a mistake his boss made. Quinn's boss was caught cross selling sales leads to rival clients and his own competitors. "Quinn thought he had his career set, his life in order, he had worked so hard for his boss the Rich and Powerful Lunatic "Mike Marko" he made "MR. Marko millions of dollars 'and got spit on after Six and Half years of being a slave to his every email, to his every call, to his every threat, his every day screaming, and never satisfied with money, always trying to cut corners, and be a cheap basted. Never upgrading server systems, under paying great customer service agents, and managers it was hell working with MR. Marko.

Quinn stood by him for years even against his own everyday moral code "Just as you want men to do to you, do the same ways to them": LUKE 6:31 "Quinn lived by that code: opening doors for the old couple going into the mall, paying for some item a sweet old lady, could not afford to purchase along with the rest of her shopping, and would try and make it every chance he could to church just to see a smile on his ill mother's proud face, "she had breast cancer stage 3. It had been a fight that drained Quinn by the inside- taking her to all the appointments, all the requests from the specialists for outpatient blood tests", and CT-SCANS. Sometimes Quinn would lock himself in the bathroom, and cry for hours, then he would turn angry, his sadness would manifest into a rage. And the moral code he lived by began to die with each passing day.

"He would suffer from numerous bad painkiller addiction withdraws each time he went through the process of a withdraw, it was agonizing for Quinn, the non-stop bathroom trips, the cramps in your stomach, the feeling of wanting to hide under a rock, or smash your cell phone at the GUY in the drive-thru for getting your entire order wrong, right in his fucking face, then grab him and start banging his stupid head on the cash register until he popped out an eye and blood splashed all over the drive-thru side window.

Only to go home and find yourself staring at the food like if it was some type of alien object, or a dead pet who just died on your plate. Quinn felt like his brain cracked each time he went through one, the withdrawals twisted his brain function he started cutting himself and putting out cigarettes on his arm and neck to compensate for his mistakes, and would punish his own self by not allowing himself the benefit of eating nor drinking anything for at least a full day.

His head was a mess, his eyes bloodshot- "The Black Duffle bag rested on the chair next to his bed. On the T.V. the latest news report was playing on the Tube. "The Hero, who sported a dumb cape and, wore tights which Quinn thought was kind of corny, was the spot light of the day again saving people from a terrorist bombing in downtown Michigan.

"Thanks to you more than 300 souls have been spared the grip of death today" how do you feel about the capture of "Jake 'De Lone"? Asked the women on the Television, a nice thin but curvy brunette Quinn always thought was attractive she had just taken over as the new station director of operations for the "SUPERIOR IMPACT NEWS CHANNEL (SINC) for short. But she could not stay away from field work, it was in her blood and even though the founder of the channel and her good friend the billionaire "BRUCE WAYNE" made her boss of all bosses, she insisted in still being out there risking her skin "My Type of female thought Quinn "young, sexy and a fucking go getter" that's what I needed, but not anymore he said to his brain, Quinn and his own brain had become a unit- more than just another organ attached to his body, His brain identified himself to Quinn by the name of :

"THE DAMAGED THING" one stormy day, more than a year ago and since then, since that day. They talk, eat together, sometimes "THE DAMAGED THING even shows itself to Quinn and they draw together, or read books in the basement of mom's house. And share stories of the afterlife. "The Damaged Thing" or Just "DT" for short was a real phantom inside Quinn's brain.

It looks like a reddish ghost with some type of visible face, arms, but no legs just a trail of dark green smoke from the waist down -"It was about time- that fine ass bitch left "METROPOLIS and the daily planet "you know how so yesterday that place is already?, "wow a big fucking super hero? in pussy tights big deal right quinnie? Said THE DAMAGED THING "Yeah I guess so replied Quinn to himself "while taking the remote, and switching off the tube before "SUPERMAN" can even answer the cute reporter the TV was shut off. "I will tell you like this 'DT referring to his other him, his second half, the real phantom that dwelled beneath his cold heart this aint "METROPOLIS" and no superman lives here, I'm getting that box by: ripping away mikes life from him" "Now, That's the spirit quinnie, remember why you got that tattoo in the first place replied "THE DAMAGED THING" so you could bring back the pain masters, you need enough blood for the ground to consume, this gives you the map of "GOG" once you have the map my dear Quinn you have immortality, it lies within the box of "Violent pleasures" his tone very calm and eerie.

Quinn in some ways knew it was himself talking not "DT not "the damaged thing" but a suppressed identity that wanted to come out and take over him completely. at times "THE DAMAGED THING" felt more real than just a growing insanity being constructed by a very sick person, the truth was: the ghost in his head was not "QUINN but a spirit from "EARTH 2" A fallen superhero now turned extremely deadly and ruthless villain, who learned about the puzzle box after losing a battle with "Superboy-Prime" an alternate version of "SUPERMAN" From "Earth-Prime" – "The Damaged Thing explains to Quinn all about " THE PARADISE DIMENSION" and how "Superboy-Primes Universe was swallowed by the "Anti-Monitor's light of evil" While moving around the room, getting ready, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, his Vest , the Grenade , the Guns, and of course his AR-14 assault rifle "he did want a more powerful machine gun, but this was all he could get on the net without raising too much suspicion.

The "TV snaps back on by itself, the weird ghost face of his phantom best friend the damaged thing appears on the screen, with an S painted in blood red and smeared on the walls behind him. The damaged thing reaches out from the TV like an extended rubber hand with transparent arms which consist of liquid acid flickering orange lights inside its ghostly arms "What the fuck are you doing DT? Can't you see I'm getting ready for my big day" replied "QUINN?" No response from the entity "Quinn takes a step back and commands "Yo, I'm super serious, we can play games after I come back from my bloodbath, if not I'll see you in the afterlife, like we always talked about. Quinn shrugged "I need to show you something Quinn, I need to show you a future that will come to pass, if you fail in retrieving the box, something terrible will happen which will change the course of our plans, and give the powers we seek to someone who is already immortal, someone who can't be stopped.

"The Ghost places its transparent arms on Quinn and the house begins to rattle, and shake. It seemed like the home was thrown inside some type of giant blender. "Quinn once you get the map from the your mission of expiation, the blood you spill, the agony you will cause will become a streamline and the map will be drenched in your victims blood revealing the location of the "OMEN-ALPHA" which is protected by a GOD and his minions. Digging deep into Quinn's skull with his supernatural abilities the floor begins to open and a platoon of horse flies come spying out like a sprinkler of insects. "_**BOOM"**_

The Roof cracks, the posters, paintings, and walls all come down. Quinn is now standing on the top of an enormous mountain the fires rage on in front of him. Buildings, houses, streets, neighborhoods all engulfed in massive flames, the sky was Red, the sun was dark, and as if a red blood stained cloud was covering the massive star. On the ground below to the far north "Quinn can see someone dressed in a long black trench coat, with a touch of S&M, Goth, and a black garment mixed in with the rest of the attire looking like a death priest on its way to a funeral. "Large steel bones grew out of this figure from his shoulders, chest, and shaved white round head, and pale vampiric face. His cape was black with a touch of grey, and torn at the bottom, An S symbol smeared in what appeared to be coagulated blood shined bright from the distance on the center of his dirty bloody black cape "His eyes flashed Yellow and Red, his boots now a dark black instead of bright red, you can still see the S symbol on his chest somehow glowing crimson but it was more like a shattered S, and it was bleeding. "As the figure walked across the land the ground beneath him would burn. He was once known as our savior, now he is the new king of darkness.

"Quinn snaps out of the vision when the phone begins to ring, a loud strange ringing began: the ghost arms pull back into the TV and The Television shuts off, the windows blow out, and "Superman rushes in, smashes a wall, wearing a psychotic outfit with bone spikes covering his body he rips off "Quinn's head with one tug, and Quinn's body falls limp on the ground- until "THE DAMAGED THING wakes Quinn up: from the vision for real this time.

"No, I won't let that happen, I can't, I will succeed replied "Quinn visibly shaken from the vision of him being decapitated" "Behold Quinn, that is the wrath of a God gone insane, get to MR. Marko destroy him, use his blood to gain access to retrieve the map, the "EVIL DEEDS will be your guidance. "Be warned Quinn: "Do not let anyone though the connection once the "CROSSLINERS" are open anyone, or anything can make its way into our existence, a new threat is trying to interfere. Something is rising from a deeper galaxy far far away.

"Quinn makes his way to the "2005 Ford F-150 truck" parked outside his shit-hole of a place. The cars not his, He's just borrowing it for the occasion, slips the backpack off his shoulders, places the keys inside the ignition, and the engine roars to life. –(BEYOND-EARTH -In another galaxy beyond ours, beyond earth 2, beyond our existence, a dark presence is having a "DEATH DUEL" with a very powerful being, he is a master of something called "THE FORCE" "He is a Jedi" back from the afterlife of "Gin" "The dark presence is also a master of something called: "THE DARKSIDE" "A Sith Lord" Both of them hold swords' of beaming neon light, The weapons consisted of a blade made of pure plasma, It was a sword of pure energy. A WEAPON never seen by any of the 52 earths, and or any realm' "The Jedi Master engaged in this duel to the bloody end is: "Master Xanatos" he had fallen to the "DARKSIDE of the FORCE after his father "The Evil Tyrant "CRION" tempted his son, with wealth and power following the death of his king and evil father "Xanatos disfigured himself with a ring recovered from his dead fathers finger and branded himself in the cheek. He fled the planet after the death of "CRION" nine long years later, and living a sad life, heading a mining facility on "TELOS IV" Here somewhere between despair, and regret "His hate for his father's killer still grew inside him like an evil sickness, and after many years of waiting in the shadows "he got his chance and battled "Master Jinn", and his pupil "Obi-Won-Kenobi after losing the final fight, and his plans to destroy "The Jedi Temple failed He was sent to trial over all his treachery but "Xanatos vowed to never submit to any LAW much less suffer defeat and committed suicide by jumping into a pool of acid.

Now many undocumented years later "Xanatos has returned from death, rumored to have been brought back by the "YUUZHAN VONG" an alien race who's invasion almost brought the annihilation of all life in the galaxy. "Now wearing a dark green Jedi Robe, His eyes made of deep dark green pearls, he was no longer human covered in war tattoos like his opponent: the fearsome and deadly "DARTH MAUL" The two battled on the unknown planet of "Xadin" a world of sea monsters under the black oceans, and mountains covered in black snow, the planet "Xadin" was another destination deleted from the Jedi archives' much like the world where the clones had been designed ,engineered and given life by a superior race. _Wham!_ The fourth punch knocked "Xanatos to the ground dropping his sword of energy better known as the "Jedi Weapon: "THE LIGHTSABER" – "You should have stayed dead Jedi, Now look at you, about to fall again. "This time, I will take your head, and burn it to dust and blow your ashes into the flaming calderas of "MUSTAFAR" said the sith lord "Darth Maul" looking down at his opponent who was smiling back at his enemy "I did not return to stay in this existence you fool" replied Xanatos. "I have made contact with a being outside our reality a GOD who holds the "BOX OF OMEN " spilling your insides , cutting you deep to create a pool of your dark blood will open a connector to his outer universe. "Your encounter with death as left you in madness replied Maul. "As your encounter with left you with no legs rumbling though garbage turning your torn apart body into a spider creature eating off the dead faces of lost "Jedi's in that rodent infested planet, "Tell me Sith are your mechanical legs strong enough to battle "LORD VADER"? The words of "Xanatos enraged "Maul" but also gave the dark lord a feeling he never felt, not even when he fall into darkness, cut in half by "Obi-Won The mention of the name "VADER" one of the most powerful, "If not the most powerful of all "Dark Jedi-Masters "The Sith Lord "DARTH VADER lives. "Lies Replied "Maul "He proved to be weak within the dark side of the force, he fell to the "SKYWALKER" and the Galactic Empire fell with him, "I should feed you to the "RANCORS after I take your head for all your lies you have always been weak and now you die.

"DARTH MAUL had warrior and sith tattoos covering his body, deep engraved Horns bulging from his head, face, His Cloak Red, His Robe Black, His Boots a deep black, and his eyes a dark orange with a touch of black, His outfit had been customized by: "THE NEW ORDER OF THE SITH" He Looked like a deadly samurai ready to assassinate his target his "DOUBLE-BLADED LIGHTSABER was ready to strike down "Xanatos" who made no attempt to avoid the coming blade

"Tell me about this box? Asked "DARTH MAUL" with curiosity and a soft anger noticeable in his tone and where is this so called GOD you speak of, what is the name of this GOD? "Xanatos grinned and replied: In a universe far from here; in fact it is impossible to reach him without the sacrifice of a soul, the map made of GOG's blood will take you to him, he is more than willing to give us the box, in return all he seeks is the destruction of the heroes that dwell within his realms. "We can do it together once we open the "THE REAPING" The King of Pain and his loyal "_REAPERS_ "will join us and turn the entire universe and all its worlds into one big "CASKET" "Join together? Asked Maul as he looks down for a moment and pounders the idea "Why should I share infinite glory with you when your miserable soul will grant me access to what you speak of, You Talk too much Jedi! - And let this be a lie, have me looking for something imaginary and I will find you in the afterlife and murder you 1000 more times. "Maul swings the light saber and with one stoke beheads The Jedi "Xanatos 'his head rolls on the surface of the planet, Maul places the decapitated head inside a metal device and freezes it, picks up "Xanatos Body- flips it upside down -places both hands around the blood soaked neck of the Jedi, and squeezes hard dripping out every single last drop of blood allowing it to hit the ground and make a giant puddle "Without mercy he tossed the headless body into the black ocean where a giant 7 headed sea serpent consumes the dead Jedi. "The puddle of blood takes the shape of a square with a symbol in the center on the ground. "Darth Maul" stares at the red fluid and channels the force; the sound of a heart begins to beat from behind him,

Something deep within the ocean is coming back into existence, the giant creatures which roam the depths of this vast sea, seem to be in discomfort, they feel something growing or someone being reborn. The serpents make loud splashing sounds and with their large tails smacked the black waters of "Xadin" creating ripples, and massive waves crashing throughout the entire sea overwhelming the planet. Even for A dark sith lord as powerful and relentless as "Darth Maul" the site of the creatures acting in a terrified, reckless manner catches his eye, and for a brief moment he felt: _FEAR! _

"QUINN M. CARTER" is already at the "PRONTO SYSTEM" building in "Gotham" when he noticed the freak that dresses like a Bat -in a heavy shoot out with the notorious villain "THE JOKER" The man-bat was ducking, and dodging bullets from the Face painted maniac. Quinn thought this was a great opportunity to murder his Ex-Boss, and take a few of his ass-kissing employees, since the freak in the bat costume had the entire "Gotham police force joining him on the chase for the lunatic. Quinn is super surprised, He just walked into the 8 story building with **Body Amor**, and a black large duffle bag and everyone seemed to go about their business "Stupid Imbeciles" he thought after gently tapping the elevator, and hitting the button for the 6th floor he begins to whistle and strolls into the elevator… the soft, shitty music was playing somewhere above him from some cheap speakers " Don't think for a moment you are not in danger speaks the priest next to him appearing out of thin air , Quinn looks at the monster beside him … We need to talk replies the man from his nightmares, "The Thing that comes out of the box with an army of reapers was right next to "Quinn" and The bones on this apparitions head, face, neck, and chest began to bleed . Quinn knew immediately this monster was not a priest at all "but he was confused "_baffled _for a better term, his mind felt drugged, he could hear muffled voices coming from above him where the dumb music was playing once. "Do you know who I 'am? Asked the presence before Quinn" "No, But I have seen you in my dreams- Quinn pushed every button for the elevator to come to a halt, but it never did it just kept falling and falling into a nowhere. "Pities, You still feel lost Quinn, the figure kept his hood on, never uncovering his full face. - "DARTH SINFUL's " spiked BONES bulged out of almost everywhere "I'm Darth Sinful" replied the being, his spikes now inserting themselves back into his skin. "It is pointless to try and resist me. "We cannot continue to have you contained- you must consume the hate, "I know you're in doubt for what you're about to do, but this is your destiny replied "Darth Sinful" the chain reaction your anger will cause will open up the gates all over the infinite universe. In fact, it's already begun "Quinn" "worlds and galaxies are already starting to collide. All of them seek one thing: "the OMEN-ALPHA box" A GOD from this realm protects it retrieve the map and you find the instructions of "GOG" perfect directions to the planet: _**"APOKOLIPS" **_

Everything the mysterious figure claiming to be "Darth Sinful" said was absolutely true he just left out some very important details. The elevator comes to a full stop on the 6th floor. When the elevator swung open "Quinn started to feel something in the pit of his stomach he felt like throwing up all over the fucking floor and it was not due to the nice free-fall he just went thru with the death priest "he was nervous, shaking, and restless but something kicked in when Quinn glanced up and the sweat from his forehead dripped down splashing on the chrome "45 pistol he had already removed from his holster seeing Mr. Mike Marko's accountant and assistant "JENNIFER HUNTER" on the phone blabbering away with a piece of gum in her mouth and that obnoxious voice she always carried , he focused on her lips just chewing away oblivious to his presences he aimed the _GUN-_ Suddenly! "Quinn was in total Control and then he fired the first 4 shots, all of them hitting "Jennifer Hunter" two shots in her head- two shots in the chest she flew back from the impact and the blood splashed allover her computer screen she fell backwards everything fell silent for "Quinn" His massacre had begun it was payback time, it was vengeance at hand and "Quinn" will now embark in his "Killing Mission"

"**EARTH-13"** 22-million light years away from "Present Day Earth"- "He can hear the whispers all around him, silent screams penetrate all his senses- people are afraid, people are dying left, and right from disease, famine , wars, and a society who yearns for blood, hate, and conflict more than peace and tranquility. "The streets run with fear, He keeps wondering about home- He misses his sanctuary but he's on a mission and when the time comes the world will burn but he can't help to feel sadness for this earth. It's like an eternal darkness fell over the world it's raining. It has been for "3 days non-stop light rain, then heavy again the time seems to be drifting away like wind in these dark and gloomy days. "The streets are flooded with all the rain, "People are suffering more than ever. He can see them from his view. It's depressing witnessing them struggle. But He can't forget the mission: -Why he's here in the first place. The man, the savior of these people must finally understand there is a mighty force behind it all, that is why "He is here the end is very close and he shall see his duties to the end. "Looking down from a half torn skyscraper dressed all in black, with a black jacket, black steel boots. And Black eyes, with pale skin. ! **-NEXT CHAPTER: APRIL 25****TH**** 2014 by RAY PATINO **


End file.
